Wedding Planner
by Guyluver14
Summary: Eli is in love and ready to marry his girlfriend Jenna. But weeks before the wedding he meets his wedding planner Clare who happens to be engaged to her boyfriend Declan. Neither has an idea who the other is but they cant deny their attraction.
1. Introduction

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**special shout out to my first betta clareandeliforever. she is awesome=)  
**

_**Clare POV **_

The ringing of the bells chimed as the priest finished. The bride and groom leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on each other's lips, smiles grazing their faces doing so as the crowd erupted in cheers. I could feel the love and energy flowing out of the newlyweds as they sprinted out of the church with their family and friends trailing behind them. Rice and cheerful colors exploded into the air as they fled to their waiting limo. Before speeding off, they waved at the guests as they passionately kissed and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips; another job well done.

"I hope they last." I heard a voice whisper behind me.

I turned my head and smiled at Alli. "I hope they will too. Wesley really does love Anya. But Anya…she just..." I trailed off and sighed, watching them speed down the road with cans dinging together on the pavement.

Alli nodded her head. "I know."

We both turned around and walked to our black car that was parked in the far back of the parking lot. I climbed into the driver's seat and Alli into the passengers.

We were both silent as we drove to the party where we had more work to do. Alli and I were both professional wedding planners. We helped design, organize, and finance weddings for a fairly high price. We had opened up our business a year after we graduated and since then, our company has been extremely successful.

Resources say that we were the third top wedding planers in Canada. My job was exciting and I loved it. But, I will admit it had its downfalls. For example: Anya and Wesley. Yes, they were in love, but one thing my job taught me was how easily you could fall out of love. I've organized hundreds of weddings and it still pained me to hear that some of my clients that were extremely in love when I met them, and were now getting a divorce.

"You okay?" Alli asked, worry lurking her tone.

I nodded shakily as I pulled to a stop outside the party.

Alli eyed me for a second before sighing. "I know what's bugging you Clare."  
I shrugged and stared forward. "Well yeah. I mean we are planning a wedding for a couple that I know for sure will get a divorce later on."

"You don't know that." She argued, sitting up strait to look me in the eye.  
I pursed my lip and nodded, not really in the mood for arguing. She knows they will get a divorce later on but it's hard to say that when we are, after all, planning their wedding.

I slowly opened the car door and stepped out mumbling, "Let's get this show on the road"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

It was two o'clock in the morning and I stifled a yawn as I pull up into my driveway. I lazily walked up the porch steps until I reached the front door, blinking my eyes to stay open. I opened my purse and fumbled for the keys when suddenly, the door burst open and I jumped slightly.

Standing in the doorway was Declan Coyne. He smirked at me and stepped back, allowing me to enter. I smiled softly and walked in slowly. I slouched into the couch and my eyelids threatened to fall as I rested my head against the pillow, sighing. I felt the couch moved slightly signaling weight sat next to me. I frowned.

"Hi Declan." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Long night?"

I nodded slightly, rubbing my temples, "The longest."

"I thought you enjoyed weddings. I mean, you _**are**_ a wedding planner."

I smirked at that sentence. "I do but…only when the couples are _**actually**_ in love and not in the honeymoon stage."

He nodded in agreement, and said in a serious tone, "Don't worry, babe. Our wedding won't be like that."

His hand reached down and cupped my check. I smiled at the warm and sweet touch. I leaned forward into his hand as he gently cradled my flushed face. "I know. We will actually be in love."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. His soft and plushy lip tasted amazing against mine: a mixture of red wine with a hint of  
strawberry.

"What do you say if we go up stairs and practice our honeymoon?" He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, smirking. "Of course."

He pulled me to my feet, grinning, and I couldn't help but giggle as we ran upstairs into our bedroom.

_**Eli POV**_

"So, do you know what today is?" Jenna asked as she eyed me, swirling her soup in her bowl and biting her lip.

I pinned my eyebrows together and frowned, staring at her quizzically.

"Umm…hedgehog day?" I asked, hoping it was the answer she was looking for.

She sighed dramatically, and droped her spoon in the bowl making a loud **_clink _**noise. "Today we're going to go talk to our wedding planners. Remember?"

Realization carets itself upon me. I widened my eyes for a second before smiling. "Oh right, right. I knew that"

She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at me, "I know you didn't remember, Eli."

I sighed and walked to the sink. I dumped my bowl in and turned on the faucet.

"Sorry, Jenna. I thought it was tomorrow, I swear," I stated, the truth.

She walked over to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her arms wrapped across my chest, pulling me close to her, and she placed a kiss on my shoulder blade. "It doesn't matter as long as you go." I heard her sigh against me.

I bit my lower lip and chuckled nervously. "Actually..." She instantly frowned and pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Eli." She warned.

I rubbed my neck and avoided her gaze. "I can't today. I have to go fix a pipe that broke down."

"Cant someone else fix it?" She begged.

I shook my head closing my eyes slightly. "That would be the fifth time I won't show for my job." I reminded her, "My boss would be pissed. He'd fire me for sure."

She rolled her eyes and pouted, "Fine, Eli, I'll go alone."

I frowned, feeling guilty, and gently tried to hug her to my chest. She tried to pull away but I wasn't having that. My grip only tightened and she reluctantly came into my arms. I hugged her close as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I whispered into her ear, smelling her scent.

"It's okay. I'll go alone. It won't matter anyways. I mean were probably only going to talk about the dress and stuff like that." She sighed, placing her head on my shoulder.

I frowned and kissed the top of her head. "I still wish I could go with you, I really do. I feel so horrible."

She shrugged. "Don't. It's okay. I promise."

"Really? You're not only saying that to make me feel better?"

She nodded and kissed my lips. I linked my arms together behind her back, pinning her to me and she ghost her hands over my neck. "It's okay, Really." She insisted before pulling away. "Well I have to go, now. I'll see you later."

"Later."

"Love you," She smiled.

"Love you too."

**sorry they didn't meet in this chapter. but i want to take it slow. I don't want it to be to predictable. where they meet and BAM instantly fall in love and ride off into the sunset. There will angst, pain, and rape. so stick to the story and i promise you wont be disappointed=)**


	2. Can I offer you something?

**I'll update Friends or Love tomorrow. So leave me a review and tell me what you all think=)**

**_Eli's POV_**

"Eli, hurry up." Adam hollered in annoyance from the top of the staircase.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. He's not the one who was carrying a 100 pound pipe up two flights of stairs. I felt a sharp pain in my leg as I stumbled and fell back a step. I yelped out of fear and felt my heart beat seed up when I saw the bottom of the stairs from behind me. My hands flew to the air and I immediately searched something to grip on to. I grasped the stair rail with my hand, the 100 pound pipe in my other, and griped it tightly as I nervously landed back on my feet. I sighed in relief when I caught my balance, and tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat while trying to steady my breathing.

"Eli, stop messing around and hurry up." Adam screamed, irritated as he tapped his fingers on the railing.

I felt heat rise from my fists and through my veins and clenched my jaw. I could've died! Did Adam give a shit? No! He thinks me falling to my death is playing around. Yeah, like I would **seriously **play around while carrying a heavy pipe up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked up the steps while heaving the pipe over my shoulder as I reached the top. I dropped it to the floor and turned to face Adam. I narrowed my eyes at him as he shook his head.

"Eli, stop joking around and let's get to work." He groaned, reaching down beside him and retrieving his tools.

I scowled from behind him. "Adam, you really need to get laid. Soon. In fact, actually…right now would be good"

He dropped his wrench and turned to me. His face was beet red and his eyes large. "I-I already h-have." He stuttered, avoiding my gaze.

I quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Have you now?"

"Of course I have!" He said sternly. His face turned back to normal as anger filled his eyes. "Maybe it's you who needs to get laid." He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

I chuckled darkly. "I do every night."

Adams jaw dropped as his eyes grew. He scrunched his nose looked away with a disgusted look. I rolled my eyes when he gagged. "Adam you act as if I just killed your dog and ate his remains."

"That would be a lot less disgusting than you sleeping with Jen…"

"Adam." I held up my hand and cut him off. "I know you dislike Jenna but could you please not be rude! She is my fiancé, you know…"

Adam huffed and turned back around. "I just don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Well that makes two of us." A voice said from behind us.

We spun around and came face to face with Declan.

"Hello, Mr. Coyne." Adam said, his voice was filled with respect as he got up and straightened his back. I wanted to scoff, but Declan was our boss so I was forced, and I do mean **forced,** to be polite. I crossed my arms as Adam stood next to me, terrified.

"Hello, Declan." I muttered as I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to make this pass by as quickly as possible.

He turned his face and acted as if he barely noticed I was there. I pinned my eyebrows together and internally rolled my eyes…

_He probably couldn't see me behind his over haired eyebrows._

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's Mr. Coyne to you." God, he was annoying. ..

I pursed my lips and clenched my fists while he smirked. "Sorry, Mr. Coyne."

He nodded his head. "No need to plead, boy."

Who the hell said I was pleading? The only fucking reason I apologized was because he told me to!

"Well, as you can see, the pipe you two installed has been broken. I have been kind enough to allow you two to fix the problem. Please boys," he turned and eyed us. Adam swallowed hard and shook slightly from fear. "Do not disappoint me."

Adam nodded his head. "We won't, Sir."

Declan smiled without warmth. "Let's hope so." His fake smile faded. "I shall not be here to supervise your work, but I do hope you two boys do not need any supervision."

I scoffed. Why is that ass calling _us_ boys? I'm a year older the he is!

"We won't" Adam swore.

Declan nodded. "Well please try not to break anything. And do **NOT** disturb my fiancé." I raised an eyebrow. What poor sucker is marrying this jackass? "She's a very busy woman." He continued." Her job is difficult."

We nodded and he smiled satisfied. "Well I shall be on my way; any questions?"

We shook our heads instantly, wanting this conversation to end. He nodded swung the door open and parted off, with me shooting a death glare towards his back.

It was quiet for a moment as we listened to his steps fade away, then everything went silent. Adam coughed nervously, "Shall we start?"

I mumbled a yes and reached for my tools. "I did have one question, though…"

"What was that?" Adam asked, reaching for his wrench.

"Is his fiancé blind and or deaf?" I smirked while Adam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

_**2 hours later…**_

My chest heaved as I slouched against the wall. I breathed heavily as my throat burned and cracked. I swallowed back but there was nothing to swallow. Sweat glistened on my pale skin as Adam sat next to me. He too looked exhausted.

"Water." I gasped out, inhaling what air I could take in.

Adam shook his head. "Remember last time? Declan didn't give us any water. He said we needed to bring our own."

"But we finished our water." I whined as I slammed my fist to the ground.

He shrugged and leaned back.

I scowled and tiredly got up. Adams eyes flew open. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" I called out behind me, slowly walking away from him.

_**Clare's POV**_

I walked up the porch steps to the front door, opening my purse and trying to fumble around for the keys. I couldn't see them anywhere and I huffed.

I groaned, hearing them jingle in my coat pocket. Finding the right key, I opened the door and tossed my purse, _with my keys in them, _onto the couch.

"Declan!" I called out.

No answer.

"Declan!" I called out again.

…..

Where the hell was he? He should be home. I thought to myself

I opened my phone and dialed his number.

_Ring…_

…_._

_Ring…._

…

**"Hello"** I heard Declan's voice say on the other line.

"Hi Honey. Where are you?" I smiled, walking into the living room and plopping onto the couch,

**"I'm with Hailey at the mall."**I immediately smiled.

"Oh that's great, honey."

**"Where are you?"**

"Home." I replied, sighing softly.

I heard a voice in the background and then a high pitched laugh.

"Hello?" I laughed as the laughter grew

**"I got to go Clare. Hailey is giving me a hard time."** He chuckled slightly**. "See you later, babe."**

"Bye Declan" I laughed, then a bit louder, I yelled a bye to Hailey.

I smiled to myself as I got up and walked to the kitchen. The two people I love the most at the mall together. I wish I was with them. Today was a hard day, though. The bride to be was giving me a hard time. Her name was Chantey and I hated her high pitch voice with a passion. A burning, fiery passion! Alli wasn't even with me today. She had her own bride to work with, Jenna I believe. I would meet Jenna next week. Hopefully she was better than Chantey.

I opened the pantry and searched for a snack. I bit my bottom lip as I took out a pack of gummy bears and tore the bag open. I popped one into my mouth.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and I jumped slightly. I spun around and met bright emerald eyes.

A man no older than twenty two was at the door staring right at me. He had black hair plastered to his forehead from sweat as his pale skin glistened. His red lips were plump and very full. His shirt was soaked and outlined his muscles perfectly. He was tall, though Perhaps 5'11''?

He swallowed hard and then spoke. "Didn't mean to scare you, miss. My name is Eli. I work for Declan Coyne. I'm here to fix the pipe."

I nodded, still in shock. "Hello." I managed to mumble. "It's alright. I know who you are."

He smiled at that and studied my face, seeming to be deep in thought. I could feel his eyes burning holes into me. My face immediately flushed, and I shifted. A half smile forming across his lips.

"Can I offer you something?"

His eyebrow rose up. "Sorry, but I don't really do **_that _**when I just meet someone."

My face turned beet red as I realized my words "No! I didn't mean that. I merely meant…Oh no. I am so sorry."

He chuckled and took a step closer. "It's alright. I'm used to girls offering me all sorts of things." He smirked.

"But I didn't…"

He held up his hand and I immediately shut my mouth before I could say something else I would regret. He walked closer. "Actually I would like to take you up on that offer, Miss."

My face went pale. _**Oh, Fuck! **_"I'm sorry I was not offering that. And I would never.."

He faked innocence. "I meant water."

Realization corrupted my mind and I immediately felt like a moron. My face was redder than before and he seemed to enjoy my misery. I narrowed my eyes at him and swallowed hard. Walking to the fridge, I held my head low and took out a bottled water.

"Two please, one for my friend." He told me.

I nodded and bent down for another. I could feel his eyes burning into my sole. I felt a little self conscious as I stood back up, and swiftly turned around. "Here you go."

He took them and smiled. "Thank you. Declan never gave us water before."

I raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never."

I frowned. "Well, that's rude of him."

He chuckled, then mumbled under his breath, "Just like him"

I didn't think he thought I heard, but I did.

He then took a step back and nodded to the stairs, with both bottles of water in his hands. "Well I got to go back to my partner."

I smiled, and leant against the wall. "Okay, nice meeting you, Eli."

"And you…?" He trailed off, walking backwards.

"Clare."

He smiled. "Nice meeting you, Clare."

He then left me alone in the kitchen. I sighed on the wall and bit my lip. Is it hot in here or was that him?

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I flipped it open.

"Hi, Hailey"

"Hi, Mommy," My little angle squeaked.

**Didn't expect that did you? Well hope you guys like. I'll post up soon now that finals are OVER! Think I failed but…oh well=). Told you there will be MANY surprises at every turn. And this story will be a mystery and suspense.**

**So review and tell me what you guys want to read in this story and I'll try to add it in. =)**

**Laters=)**


End file.
